Echoes of Memory
by ZelinkSupporter
Summary: Veronica runs away from home, but not before saying goodbye to Vanitas.


_Please laugh._ Vanitas thought.

A crying Veronica Gillies knocked on the door to Dante Manor. Vanitas Moon answered the door to see his only friend's tear-soaked face.

"I…" Veronica sobbed. "I'm gonna leave Smashville."

Vanitas looked at her, shocked.

"Why?" he asked.

Veronica sobbed and became a complete mess. Her makeup was running and so was her nose.

"I…" she sniffled. "I'm no longer welcome at my mansion…"

Vanitas became confused.

"Are you running away?" he asked.

"Well…" she sobbed. "I was eating dinner and I didn't wanna eat my Native Carrots and Mistress Eva said "Witches who don't eat their Native Carrots don't belong in this mansion". Waah! I at least wanted to say goodbye to you. We might not see each other again… Bye bye…"

Veronica whimpered and Vanitas thought about this for a moment. He looked at Veronica, who sobbed, and he got an idea.

"…I'm going, too," he said.

Veronica looked up at him, surprised.

"Eh?" she asked.

"Wait here," Vanitas said, turning around. "I have to go get ready."

"Vani?" Veronica asked, confused.

Vanitas went up the stairs to his room and came downstairs a few moments later.

"I get worried whenever I'm not with you," he explained, putting his bag on. "That's why I'm also gonna run away from home. Alright?"

Veronica looked at him, shocked.

"Re-Really?" she asked. "Even though Lucifer will be worried?"

"Yep," Vanitas nodded. "So, don't cry anymore. You look like a mess."

Veronica didn't know what to say for a brief moment. She wiped her eyes and fixed her makeup with her magic.

"Okay!" she smiled.

Vanitas smiled and took they began walking away from Dante Manor, hand in hand.

"Y'know," Veronica smiled. "I didn't really wanna say goodbye to you, Vani."

"I should've known," Vanitas chuckled. "Where should we go?"

"How about we walk until we can't walk anymore," Veronica suggested.

"Yeah," Vanitas agreed. "Let's go somewhere far away!"

It seemed like an adventure and Vanitas particularly was really excited.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(The Midnight Beach)

 _I wanna see Veronica smile._ Vanitas thought. _I would do anything for her._

Vanitas and Veronica had walked all the way to The Midnight Beach in Smashville. Something was blowing in the wind and landed at their feet.

"Oh," Vanitas said. "It's an Abyss Banana."

Veronica ran over to Vanitas.

"Abyss Banana?" she asked, curious. "What's that?"

"It's an Abyss Banana," Vanitas said. "You don't know about it?"

Veronica shook her head.

"It's said that if you share it with someone," Vanitas explained. "You will always be together with that Smashtopican."

Veronica picked it up and looked at it.

"…Huh," she said, sniffing it. "Can we eat it? Is it good?"

"I dunno," Vanitas shrugged. "I never had one before."

Veronica put it into her Hermes Birkin bag.

"Let's take it with us," she said. "If we get hungry, we can eat it. Should I take some seaweed, too?"

"Do you think that'll be enough?" Vanitas asked. "Would you eat it raw?"

Veronica shrugged and they continued their journey and arrived at the exit that was exclusively for Keyblade Wielders only. They tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't open…" Veronica said, frowning.

"Oh yeah…" Vanitas said. "I heard there was a huge storm here that caused a landslide."

"So we can't get through," Veronica sighed, looking around for another exit.

Vanitas sighed and placed his fist on the door.

"We always use this road to get to another planet…" Vanitas said. "Hmm… What should we do…"

"Vani," Veronica called.

Vanitas looked over and saw Veronica looking over at the Erving State Forest.

"There's another road," she said. "Can we take that one?"

Vanitas nodded and he and Veronica walked into the forest together.

"Wil this road take us to Hollow Bastion?" Veronica asked.

"I think so," Vanitas answered. "It shouldn't be far from here, so we'll get there soon… Watch your step, okay?"

Veronica nodded and Vanitas helped her over a log.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Later That Same Evening)

Vanitas and Veronica had been wandering around the forest for hours and had no idea where they were.

 _This road…_ he thought. _It seems that we've become lost…_

"Vani…" Veronica whimpered.

Vanitas turned around and looked at her.

"Are we there yet?" she asked. "I'm getting tired…"

"Yeah," Vanitas replied. "You're right…"

 _On top of that, the sun is setting._ he thought. _It's getting dark._

"…V," Vanitas said, turning around. "We have to go back. It's too dangerous to keep going in the dark."

Vanitas began to head back.

"Ah!" Veronica gasped, rushing after him. "W-Wait up!"

They began to head back, but they were so lost, they didn't know where to go.

 _From where…_ Vanitas thought. _Can we pass through? Which way should we go?_

There was rustling heard all around them. This scared Veronica, who began to cry.

"Vani…" she whispered, frightened.

Vanitas looked back at her before taking her hand in his and squeezing it comfortingly.

"It's gonna be okay," Vanitas said. "Because I'm gonna protect you."

They eventually sat down underneath one of the many Fire Oak Trees. Veronica hadn't looked at Vanitas once since they sat down. She was sulking about something. When she finally looked up at him, she was clearly holding back tears.

"Your legs…" Veronica said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Vanitas replied.

Veronica started to shake in fear.

"…Vani," she whimpered. "Are we gonna die?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"…You old hag," he replied. "There's no way we can die so easily. If we stay here long enough, Father and Mistress Eva will find us. So, let's wait here–"

Veronica interrupted him by putting her head on his shoulder, crying.

"I'm sorry, Vani!" she sobbed. "I'm so fucking sorry! We shouldn't have run away from home…"

Vanitas sighed and hugged his only friend tightly. He felt tears trying to fall, but tried to hold them back. He almost lost it when he heard a growl. Vanitas became somewhat frightened until he realized what it was.

"…I'm hungry," Veronica said.

"Pfft," Vanitas laughed. "So you were just hungry, huh?"

Veronica became upset with him making fun of her.

"Stop laughing!" she snapped. "I haven't eaten anything since this morning!"

Vanitas's laughs were minimized to giggles until he was able to control himself.

"…So," he said. "What did you bring with you?"

"Let's see…" Veronica replied, searching through her Hermes Birkin bag. "Oh!"

She pulled the Abyss Banana out of her Hermes Birkin bag. She didn't know if Vanitas would want to share one with her.

"Wanna eat it?" Vanitas asked.

"Huh?" Veronica gasped.

"If two share an Abyss Banana," Vanitas smiled. "Their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what, right?"

He took the Abyss Banana out of its peal and ate the side facing him. He looked at Veronica expectantly before she bit into the other side. They finished their halves of the Abyss Banana together.

"It's sour," Veronica giggled.

"Now we'll always be together," Vanitas chuckled. "Right?"

The witch nodded. Veronica fell asleep some time later.

 _I wish that Veronica would always smile._ he thought. _To see her sad… to see her crying… I don't want that. She's most precious to me. Because I love it when she's happy. I wish to have the power to protect her._

Vanitas saw a flashlight off in the distance and saw two officers come out of the bushes.

"We've found them!" said the chief.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Vanitas's House)

Vanitas was sitting in his throne, petting his Hellhound while holding Veronica's wand. He had no reason to keep it. He just liked having something that belonged to her. After finding out his calling, what was he to do with it?

He was the Son of the Devil, and all he could do was call upon the Second Apocalypse of Maotune and start the Third Supernatural War. Veronica's involvement in the Supernatural War made him think.

 _With the knowledge of what I am now, I can't make Veronica feel safe._ Vanitas thought. _I must become a stronger Antichrist than my brothers. If I had more power… strength…_

"…That's right… power," Vanitas said, the Fires of Hell coursing through his veins. "I've obtained it. Veroni-Veru, come on and get here faster. I'll take everything from you. Your power and your "friends". Everything! I'll be the only thing left for you. And we'll rule Maotune together."

Vanitas frowned as he looked down at all of the carnage and destruction he was causing through his magic crystal.

"…Say," he sighed. "Is this really okay? I said I wanted to become stronger, but… I… for what reason? Who knows…"

 _Please…_ he thought. _Smile…_


End file.
